KIRA PROJECT
by N Mei
Summary: A 'based-on' story with a lot of big differences. Have you ever heard of, 'The story that tells their eyes? It's alright if you haven't because this tale will. It all begun as an illusion invading an ex-military doctor's mind or rather, 'eyes'. But as soon as he begun to knew the pattern of it and found the 'key', he wasn't ready for what followed next. Chap 1 : Cold Rainy Daze.


'**KIRA' PROJECT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Cold Rainy Daze**

.

.

.

.

_No. No. No..._

A scene showed a puddle of water causing his date's foot to slipped from the stairs.

_No...please..stop..._

In some settings, from the stormy sky a thunder came to struck her.

_No...not..again..!_

Another state, revealed at the top of a roof...

_NO! Please...anyone..!_

..a big boulder falling toward her.

_NOOOO!_

He jerked and fell from his bed—knowing that wasn't actually a dream in reality—trying to control his breathing and his fastened heartbeat, shutting his tired eyes. Tired of seeing her loved one—as in now, his date—died while only having a normal and innocent little date with him that couldn't even be finished at all for the same reasons.

Deaths. She _always _met them.

He opened his watery eyes looking around his peculiar cozy room when finally his eyes landed upon a transparent-colored curtain. He sighed—seeing his window showed yet again another full moon at the top of the sky surrounded by the clouds still with dazzling stars around them making it was like a show to all of them seeing this puny ex-military doctor—named John Watson—seeing only the worst case-scenario that could—or always will—happened to his girlfriend in one day.

It all just..well...occurred like that since he started dating with one of his colleague. At first, he and his first ever girlfriend—Sarah—was actually having fun. Walking around the park, star gazing, and best of all, for Sarah at least she was a night-lover, they all did this at 7 o'clock pm and always—and he really meant it when it always—ended at 8 o'clock at the same location.

In front of the main street—sitting at the benches next to each other. All they did were just talking and nothing more. The ending usually started with Sarah grasping her own arms while muttering, "I actually hate rain seasons." And even if John asked why did she said so she would only giggled and saying she was just muttering to her self shaking her head furiously making her lily-like hair decor to fell from her hair. The wind actually made it better by making the oh-so-light hair decor to get away from Sarah's hands.

Seeing Sarah was struggling to grab her hair accessory making John smiled a little watching her energetic feature and all that. But John's smile couldn't last for long as she was running to grab the hair clip that finally stood still in the middle of the street. Strangely, the wind was gone like it was supposed to make that scenario.

And how true it was.

A truck was coming towards in a high speed...

As Sarah started to kneel down to eventually grasp the lily hair clip—sensing nothing at all coming her way—just smiling innocently while trying to hold the hair clip. And despite her nonchalant daze, John watched it all—seeing the coming truck, and Sarah in a way—making him stumbled a little shouting, "SARAH! LOOK OUT!" while trying to get her out of the way. But eventually the end was the same as the next episode would occured.

He was too late.

It all happened so slowly. John's dark blue eyes followed as he saw his first date's body collapsed toward the asphalt floor because of the truck's impact. He watched as the splash of blood—red everywhere—around her body, the stink smell that came from her because of the blood, and how her face just showed a mild shock expression meaning that she actually didn't see it coming at all. Only John did.

The sky finally dropped the heaven tears called rain as the night fell yet again. His eyes also filled with tears of his own for reasons. And since he used to seeing blood—he was a military doctor in the war, the corpse's condition didn't really making him dizzy or anything. It's just that the only thing that made him feel so sad that he was really enjoying his date with her. And all of that just for seeing her death at the end?

Life's not fair indeed.

Realizing what actually came to his military mind, he shook his head. _No. _He thought. _If life's not fair, then I wouldn't even met her at all...but, if only I could really get out from this..torture I..if only..._ He stopped his train of thoughts as he slowly yet knowingly connected the little dots inside his brain—seeing any flaws in his action, seeing the reasons why Sarah always died at the end in many occasions even though he managed to made her escaped some and still ended up on her end bed, and after all his thinking he somehow found a key. A key to end it all—though sounded risky at first, but for the sake of his date, and his way out of this hell. And he wasn't really that surprised to realize what the answer to it all was because in truth,

that key was himself.

/...\

"Does he know the answer yet?" A black figure covered in many layers of dark shadows stood in front of a monitor created by another figure next to him. This person however not like the dark creature was anything like that. He was normal. Like human.

The normal looking person stood in wonder—not answering the question the monster-looking-creature—as he watched how the man in question—as seen in his large monitor—was very brave to actually carry his own little plan in action, pushing his date afar from the street and facing the full speed truck.

He was sacrificing himself.

And the monitor's channel turned vivid black as in the film they watched was finally over. With a simple wave by hand, the monitor disappeared from the man and the monsters' sight. The lights that were off were now turned back on making the dark creature next to the now thinking man cringed as the light came bursting back to them. As soon as he finally managed to overcome the light that shone too bright for his liking, the black covered monster stared at the person that then was behind him.

Sensing his 'company' still needed his answer he only sighed and stated in his monotone voice, "What an ugly tale to begin with. And even after all the trouble they went through and all of that, and even after he actually was suggested with keys to solve the final problem—like as seen in my monitor earlier, he was a fool to begin with."

The monster purred hearing the only 'friend' he could talk to said so. "And why's that? Isn't it normal though, to sacrifice one another? That's why you humans are very interesting creatures right~?" He snickered seeing the person behind him stared back at him and smirked watching how controlled he was.

"And that's the reason they..I mean _we_ do stupid things. But at the moment, the point is..." He heard a few screams came toward his sharp ears—for a normal human. And he knew what's going to happened next.

He jumped—too high for an average person—and landed perfectly in another place—it was too dark—different, followed by the ever-watching brown eyes of the pure-black monster. And before the man came to the source of the screams, he ended his unresolved answer at the monster behind him with a cold expression,

"After all caring is _not_ an advantage."

With that he jumped once again, leaving the dark shadow being behind whom was wearing a knowing grin on his black face as he vanished as well in the thin air aiming to the source of the screams. .

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED... maybe?_

**A/N :**** If you know where this idea came from (yes it's **_**what**_** you think it is), please be noted that despite this being like...i dunno..a "based on" stuff, I won't guarantee that _many_ of similarity tho. I only..well, come up with some more things in mind. And I am not sorry for my bad English...I lied...sorry, gomen...I really am!**

**Author Comment : Anyway, for a beginning, this chap was written badly...i don't know words...sorry again! R&amp;R would be nice.**

.

.

.

.

"**_I'm a freak~"_**


End file.
